


Don't Worry

by goopyie



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is sad, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, poker pair, some of allens friends are assholes, there is a cat but it disappears, tyki causes trouble but actually cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopyie/pseuds/goopyie
Summary: Allen is being bombarded with questions about his affiliation with the 14th Noah and where his loyalties lie. He doesn't know how to respond, he's slowly losing all of his friends. With no one to turn to, who will help him in his darkest hour?





	1. Who Am I?

After returning from yet another mission, Allen makes his way to his room and collapses onto his bed. He was hungry, but the fact that everyone seemed to hate his guts made him decide to stay in his room. The glances he got just made him feel worthless. Allen sighs. Ever since it was announced that he was a Noah, no one seemed to trust him. Which was reasonable. After all, one of the things they are required to do is to fight the Noah. And yet, here one is working with them. But it didn't mean that the glances he got didn't make him feel upset. He was still Allen... wasn't he? Allen sighs and sits up while pulling his knees to his chest. "Who.. even am I?  I'm still  _me_... right? I'm not the  _14th_... I'm still  _Allen_... I'm still  _me._ " Allen mumbles into the arms.

There was a tap on the window followed by some scratches. Allen assumes it was a branch or something, so he ignores the constant noises and goes back to his thoughts. However, once he heard a soft meow he decides to check it out. He walks over to the window and pulls back the curtains. Scratching at the window was a cat soaked in rain with twigs stuck in its fur. Allen quickly opens the window and watches as the cat warily looks at him. "Don't worry kitty, its okay. I won't hurt you, so come in form the rain." Allen smiles at the cat, which seemed to convince the cat because it walked in. The cat shakes its body, making water droplets fly everywhere. Allen chuckles. "What were you doing out there little guy? Don't tell me you live on the streets." The cat looks at Allen and meows. Allen smiles softly and sighs. "So no one wants you either, huh?" Allen thought for a moment. "Well, its your lucky day. I'm going to take care of you from now on." The cats ears and tail perk up. Allen picks the cat up and picks the twigs out of its fur. "Now we both won't be alone anymore." The cat nuzzles Allen's cheek while purring. "I think I'll name you... Amity. What do you think of it?" Amity meows and licks Allen's cheek. Allen chuckles. "I guess you like it, huh? How about we go get something to eat? I bet you must be hungry." Amity meows happily. "Alright then. Lets go eat."   
  
After walking for a few minutes, they arrive at the dinning hall. Many people turn around to stare at Allen, most of them making disgusted facial expressions. Allen ignores the stares and quickly walks over to Chef Jerry. He asks for some food and a bowl of warm milk. A few minutes later, Allen's sitting at a table covered in plates of food. He grabs the bowl of warm milk and places it next to Amity, who gratefully begins to enjoy her meal. Allen smiles at the cat.

Behind Allen were two scientists who were whispering to each other rather loudly. "Look at that monster. He's trying to act human." The other scientists nodded. "I bet the only reason he has that cat is to try and get us to trust him. Ha! What a joke!" The other scientist laughed."I sure hope he doesn't hurt that cat. After all, what else will that monster do with it? He certainly can't have it because he thinks it cute."

Allen's getting irritated, but he keeps his anger hidden. Amity meows so Allen looks over at her. He smiles when he sees that she finished all her milk. "You all done? Why don't we go back to my room then." Allen picks Amity up and leaves the dining hall. After a few minutes of walking, he arrives back at his room. He opens the door and is surprised when he sees Lenalee and Lavi waiting inside.  He enters the room and closes the door behind him. "Uh.. Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Lenalee and Lavi look at Allen, but Lavi quickly looks away. Lenalee grabs Lavi's hand and squeezes it. "We were wondering something. Are... you really who you think you are? Are you sure you haven't already been consumed by the 14th?" Allen is surprised, he didn't know how to answer. He looks at Lenalee and fidgets with his hands. "I.. I'm  _me._  I'm sure i am. And as long as I'm me, nothing will happen to you or the Order. So, don't worry." Sure, Allen has seemed sure of his answer, but he wasn't that sure. Lenalee let out a sigh of relief and gave Allen a soft smile. "Thats good to hear. Sorry for bothering you Allen. We'll be going now." Lenalee and Lavi stood up. "See you later." And with that, Lenalee and Lavi left. Allen stood in silence for awhile until Amity wiggles out of Allen's arms and jumps down. Amity meows and Allen smiles down at her. "Lets just go to bed, hows that sound?" Allen yawns and walks over to his bed. He helps Amity up before climbing into the bed himself. Amity curls up next to Allen and purrs. "Night, Amity. See you in the morning." And with that, Allen went to sleep.


	2. Don't Forget Who You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen goes on a mission, that turns out to be a trap.

Allen awoke to the light from his window blinding him. He groaned and rolled over, closing his eyes once more. It was only until he heard a soft meowing did he open one of his eyes. In front of him was Amity, who was curiously looking at Allen. "Oh... Good morning Amity..." Allen smiled at the small cat before sitting up. 

Allen looked at his clock that sat on his bedside table. The red numbers glowed in the dimly lite room, reading 7:43 am. Allen was surprised he had not woken up earlier like he usually did, but he chalked it up to being stressed out and exhausted from the day before. 

Allen stood from his bed and made his way to his dresser, pulling out his uniform. He had a mission today, so he'd be able to get out of the confines of the order for a little while. But, he'd be stuck with Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and the others, who all seemed to dislike him now that they knew his 'true self'. The only ones who seemed to still like him were Miranda, Krory, and  Timothy. He sighed and tugged his boots on before grabbing his coat and shrugging it on as well. 

As Allen walked to the door, ready to leave, he heard Amity meow behind him. He turned to face the little kitten, getting on his knees to look at her. "I know, Amity. But you can't go with me. Its going to be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. I'll leave out food and water for you, so you don't have to worry about that. So just be a good girl until i come back, okay?" Amity meowed, seeming to understand Allen. Allen reached out and patted her head. "Good girl, i'll see you in a couple of days." Amity meowed once more before Allen stood and left the room.

                                                   _________________________________

The mission had not gone as expected. It turned out it was all a trap, meant to lure the 14th into the Noah's grasps. And it had worked, well, almost worked. They almost had Allen, when the least expected person saved him. It was Kanda. He had cut off one of the akuma's arms, releasing Allen from its grips. "What where you're going, beansprout!"Kanda spoke with venom on his tongue. It was clear that saving Allen put a bad taste in Kanda's mouth. 

The akuma exploded, releasing the tormented soul from within in. The other akuma were ready to try again when a voice spoke through the air. 

_"Come back, akuma."_

The akuma followed the orders and disappeared to their master. the voice spoke again.

_"You'll regret this, boy. These exorcists you call friends don't care for you. Don't forget who you are. An exorcist and a Noah. A monster._ _They'll abandon you soon enough_ _, then y_ _ou'll be ours.~"_

The voice was familiar to Allen, but he couldn't place his finger on who it belonged to. He don't have any longer to think on it when his name was called. 

"It's time to go, everyone get ready. Allen, get over here! As much as i'd like to leave you, the order would have my ass if i left you here."

Allen stumbled over to the group, staying near the back. Miranda and Krory placed a hand on either side of his shoulders, as a comforting gesture. Allen gave them each a smile before they walked through the gate that lead back to the order.

                                                             ____________________________

Allen had just finished giving his report to Komui, who gave Allen a sympathetic look when he heard what happened. He sighed and walked back to his room, excited to see Amity again. But when opened his door and took a look around, Amity was no where to be found. Her food and water were untouched, and her litter box was clean. Where had that kitten gotten off to? He walked over to his bed, to look under it, when he noticed a note on his bed side table. He picked it up and looked over it.

_Dear Boy,_

_I see you found my cat, so I'm taking her back. Thank you for looking after her for the short amount of time you had her. May you have a nice day._

_Sincerely,  
Owner of Cat_

Allen sighed and threw the note away. He hoped Amity's owner was a good one and not some freak who hurt her. He didn't even stop to wonder who the owner knew where she was. 

Allen sighed and sat on his bed, looking at the ceiling. It seems that everything was indeed leaving him. That voice might just be right. Why had that voice sounded so familiar though? It's not like he's heard it before, right? That'd be crazy. 

Allen shook his head. It was best not to ponder on things he had no answers for. He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. Maybe he should get another cat to keep him company. Or at least a companion to keep him company. He thought on this as he fell asleep.


	3. Dreams Should Be Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice day, isn't it? Of course Allen's friends would want to take him out for a good time. Maybe they'll even see a play!

Allen awoke the next morning to a quiet rapping on his door. He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes as he stood and went to open the door. There, standing in his doorway, was Miranda, Krory, and Timothy all smiling brightly at him. "H-hello, Allen!" Miranda greeted shyly. Allen was surprised to see his friends so early in the morning, but smiled at them all the same with a quiet fondness in his eyes. "Good morning Miranda, Krory, and Timothy! What are you all doing here?"

Miranda and Krory shared a look before returning their eyes to Allen. "W-well, we thought that since we did such a good job on the mission yesterday, that we could all go out to town and maybe celebrate?" Miranda looked nervous, more so than usual. But it went unnoticed as Allen beamed at his friends. 

"I'd love to!" Miranda practically melted when they received Allen's positive confirmation. Timothy jumped up and down as he smiled just as large. "Well, what are we waiting for then?!" Miranda, Krory, and Allen all laughed at timothy's excitement. 

"Just let me get ready real quick and then we can go, alright?" Allen smiled sweetly at his friends as they nodded. He quickly grabbed a pair of clean clothes, and changed into them quickly before heading out into the hallway to his friends. "Well, lets go then and have a bunch of fun!" Allen smiled brightly at his friends, they returned with smiles of their own that were just as bright. 

_________________________

Once in the town, Miranda lead everyone to a quiet cafe so they could plan out what they would do. They took their seats at a table near the window, the light flowing in and cascading down the table creating little rainbows. 

After they settled in and gave their orders to the waitress,t hey began to talk.

"W-well I hear there is a show going on a-at the nearby theater, I-it's supposed to be a new play that hasn't been acted out before." Miranda nervously threw out an idea.

Krory smiled. "Oh, a play! That sounds like so much fun!"

Even Timothy grew excited. "Yeah, lets do it! What do you think, Allen?" 

Allen pretended to be deep in thought, thinking about his decision. The others looked at him, antsy. Allen broke out into a smile. "Of course! That sounds like a lot of fun." The others blew out an breath which they were nervously holding in before.

"W-well, after we eat we can go, but since I-it's such a nice day, lets enjoy things and take it slowly." Miranda, once more, nervously began. 

Everyone nodded.

_________________________

After everyone finished their food, they left the cafe and strolled through the town in the direction of the theater. 

Timothy chatted about his studies and how boring they were, how he wished he didn't have to do them and how he should just be having fun. Allen chided Timothy, telling him the importance of his studies and showing him how it come sin handy. Miranda and Krory shared a few looks, silently communicating their worry about Allen.

He seemed fine now, but they knew how upset he had been lately. They worried about him, he was their friend how could they not. It boils their blood to know that the ones who were once his friends could be so cruel to him now. 

They made it to the theater just as the weather was taking a turn for the worse. The sky was now a dark grey, the sun hidden behind a multitude of clouds. Small droplets of water began to fall from the sky, coating the ground beneath them a darker shade. They, along with many others, crowded into the theater and took seats to wait out the rain. They sat in the very front, a little bit off from the center of the row but still a very good spot to watch from. 

As the curtains pulled back, the lights dimmed and a voice echoed throughout the small theater. " _The story of a young boy who was ostracized by everyone from birth."_

There, on stage, was a marionette puppet with short red hair and a mitten over his hand. Something uneasy stirred in the pit of Allen's stomach. 

The young boy puppet walked down a dirt path with his head hung low, weeping as he did. As he walked, he came upon a circus. The ringmaster took pity on him and the boy began to work. As the young boy now walked on the grounds of a circus, he runs into a dog. The dog was old but ran about with so much energy, licking the boy's hand and face. The boy begins to walk some more, but the dog is slower and drooping. He drops to the ground and doesn't get up. The boy weeps as he covers the dog with his body. A clown comes by and watches the scene. He pats the boys back and takes him by the hand, leading him away form the dog's body. There is an intermission now, the curtain closes.

Allen knows what this is. This is his life. He's uneasy as he gets up, telling Miranda he'll be right back. He goes to the door they entered through and tries to push it open, it won't move. He pushes and pulls, but there isn't any movement. The lights dim again and the curtain opens once more, Allen looks back.

The boy is now walking down the streets of a town, holding the hand of an older man. The boy is smiling as he looks up to the man, the man returning the smile with gentle eyes. As they walk, a carriage comes from nowhere and the man is hit. The boy falls to the ground and weeps over the mans body, shaking him with his small hands. The man doesn't get up. 

Another intermission, this one very short. Allen looks on in horror. 

The curtains open to a grave yard, the boy sitting in front of a grave. He's sit weeping as he throws his head up and yells. A large, purple man with pointy ear's descends from the ceiling with a skeleton in a frame. He exchanges words with the crying boy, an evil glint in the button eyes. The boy yells out a name, its heard clearly. The skeleton shakes as it comes to life. 

Allen doesn't bother to watch the rest, he knows how this goes. His trembling hand comes up to rest on the scar over his eye.

Someone clears their throat behind him. He turns slowly to face them.

"Young boy... I see you're having a... hard time." Its Tykki. "How about i help you?" 

Allen glares at Tykki, but Tykki continues to smile. He snaps his finger and the theater goes dark.

_____________________

Allen jumps awake to a knock at his door. 

It...

It was all a dream.


End file.
